Pretty Little Camping Trip
by GirlWithTheSweetestNightmares
Summary: The Pll gang head on a camping trip. Of course, -A goes with them. Couples drama and break ups. Every one of them has their own baggage. Many mysteries the girls have to deal with. Will -A make sure they remember this trip forever? Hell yeah. *This is after the summer finale. Toby is A, but in my way* Spoby - Haleb - Ezria
1. Aria's million dollar idea

**My first story on Pll FanFiction. Enjoy.**

**Read & Review.**

* * *

"Spencer really. Put. The. Book. Down." Hanna Marin sighed at the sight of her best friend. Spencer barely heard her. Her mind was focused on her trig homework, and if there's one thing Spencer Hastings, the soon to be valedictorian hated, it was trigonometry.

The seventeen year old was lying on her brand new mattress, which is why Hanna wasn't allowed to sit with her, so she had to make herself comfy on the love seat Spencer had in the corner of her room.

"Can't. Not done yet." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Three words in one sentence. What did I do to deserve that?" she asked sarcastically. Spencer finally tore her eyes away from the book.

"Han, what do you exactly want from me?" Hanna bolted up from the seat.

"Spencer come on! I want you to get your studious ass up from that bed, and go with me to the Steam!" Her brown haired friend shot her a confused look.

"Why?" Hanna raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow

"Why? Spence, I told you ten times! You know that Aria wanted us to "bond" or some crap like that. Everyone will be there. Aria, Em, Caleb, Paige, Cece and even Toby agreed to go!" Spencer scrunched her eyebrows.

"Toby? Ugh, fine. Whatever." Spencer lazily got up from her bed and stumbled to her closet. She started to dig in order to find herself a cute outfit. She couldn't go to the Steam, one of the top cafe's in Rosewood, in a pair of old sweatpants. When she took out a dress that looked appropriate for a ninety- year old, Hanna gasped and pushed her out of the closet.

"Okay, Aria was right. Your fashion sense is low as the Three Stooges' IQ." She scolwed at Spencer.

"Well I thought it was cute." Spencer mumbled to herself. While Hanna dug around her closet, she sat on her chair. How come Toby didn't say anything to her? She saw him today and they talked for hours. Sure, some heavy make out was included, but still…

Speaking of Toby, he's been acting really weird lately. Spencer was honestly worried for her boyfriend. Sometimes, he would just space out. Others, he would look at her with a strange look in his eyes. It was mostly love, but there was something else there, something that made Spencer feel weird.

The look in his eyes was regret.

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled in the brunette's face. Spencer's eyes widened and she let out a small yelp. She shot Hanna a murderous look.

"What Hanna?"

"I've been talking to you for ten minutes already, and then I turn around and I find you spacing out! Like, my entire speech about how Aria's idea is dumb went to dust! Here, put this on." Hanna threw couple of items in Spencer's way.

"Sorry. It's just… never mind. Give me a second, I'll be right back." Spencer said as she darted for her bathroom.

* * *

"So, you really think it won't be weird?" Spencer asked Hanna, who was driving her silver Mercedes. The ditzy blonde shook her head.

"Oh, it totally will. BUT, Aria's head. Hanna was right. Since Emily killed that Landon stalker-guy, the group is really unstable. And since that attack on Emily and Caleb getting shot, we really need to trust each other. And hang you know?" Spencer nodded her head. Hanna was right, but she still felt weird everyone "hanging" together.

"Oh, and Mr. Fitz will be there too. So play nice." Hanna said mockingly. Spencer's eyes widened.

"Ezra? Oh God, Aria was really set on making this night the worst it can be."

"Damn straight. Here we are. Get out." Hanna said. Spencer rolled her eyes and Hanna grinned. The dynamic duo stumbled out of Hanna's ride as they walked towards the café.

Inside, a small group was in one bigger booth. Hanna looked around. The group was consisted of Aria, Emily, Caleb, Paige, Mr. Fitz, Toby, Cece, Jason and… Noel Kahn?

"What the hell?" Hanna mumbled. Who in their sane minds invited Noel? Spencer's eyes followed Hanna's gaze and her eyes widened when she too noticed.

"What?" Hanna shook her head. She had no idea. The two best friends made their way to the table. Cece and Jason were talking, Aria was chatting with Noel and Toby, Caleb and Ezra were discussing something. When they saw them, Toby and Caleb stood up. It was like both of them suddenly came to life.

Each girl kissed their guy. Spencer felt weird because most of eyes were on them, but Hanna had nothing against PDA. Instead, she loved to show Caleb around.

The guy was worth showing.

"Hey Han." Aria smiled in Hanna's direction, her eyes obviously saying "I'm sorry", Hanna just shook her head. Her blonde curls flying around.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer shot out. Noel's eyes fell on her. The whole group fell in an awkward silence.

"Well Hastings, Aria here invited me. You know, since Jenna dumped me yesterday." He said. Spencer let out a throaty laugh.

"Well look. Jenna finally did something smart!"

"Spencer…" Toby said quietly next to her. He shot her a look. "You'll say something you'll regret later." Spencer shook her head.

"Oh no. I'll never regret this. You are a jerk face Noel Kahn. The fact that Jenna, of all people, broke up with you, only proves how much of an ignorant idiot you are! And you know what? God, I'm happy she dumped you. She should've shot you!" Toby sighed and slumped in his seat. He knew this would happen. His girlfriend went into a spontaneous combustion mode.

Noel got up and left without a second word. Everyone was silent. Hanna looked around.

"Really? Of course, leave it to the blonde to fix the situation." She got up and with one last kiss from Caleb, left after the condescending Kahn.

"Spencer… I don't mean to sound… um rude", Aria started, "but don't you think you were a bit too harsh on him?"

"Aria please. The guy's a douche bag. He blackmailed me remember?"Ezra cut in.

"Thank you." Spencer stated.

"Aria's right. You kinda sounded crazy Spence." Toby said. Spencer's phone buzzed all of a sudden.

_Ask Aria what's her big idea. I'm sure you'll love it. –A._

"Who's that?" Toby inquired.

"Oh… Just my mom. She asked when I'm going to come home. Don't worry about it." Spencer said, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"Hey Aria… So, what's your big idea? I mean, Hanna mentioned something."

"Oh, well we should wait until everyone's here." Aria said.

"We're here." Hanna said as Noel and she made their way to the table. Noel looked a bit shaken, while Hanna was perky. Caleb put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Well I was thinking… With all of the events from the past week, maybe we should… Go camping?" everyone's eyes widened. The group shot each other confused looks. Hanna was the first one to snap out of it.

"Aria… Are you high?" Caleb bumped her with his shoulder and Hanna shrugged.

"No. Well think about it. We can have some real good time. Like, we'll eat marshmallows, tell scary stories and face it. After what happened, we all need a vacation. Like, now." This time the group was silent. Emily nodded her head.

"I agree. I for one really need some relaxing time. We can share tents, go swimming… Like, we can set the camp next to the lake."

This time it was Hanna's phone that beeped.

_I would say yes if I was you. Otherwise Caleb may end up in the lake. Not breathing. –A._

"I'm in." Hanna shot out as soon as the content of the message got to her brain. Caleb looked at her with scrunched forehead.

"You are?"

"Yeah, it could be fun. Plus, you and I in a tent… Déjà vu?" she whispered in his ear. Caleb looked at her with a smirk.

"I'm in too. It could be fun." Caleb said shrugging. He got up and suddenly hit his side on the winced and Hanna sat up in a second.

"I'm fine Hanna." He said under his breath. Hanna stubbornly shook her head.

"Do I look like I care about what you say? C'mon, let me see the wound." She helped him to the bathroom.

"So, what do you say? Camping?" Emily asked Spencer and Toby. They were silently arguing about something.

"Huh? Well… I don't know. I'm not the biggest outdoor type there is." Spencer said.

"I'll go. I need some time away from Rosewood. At least the town part." He sadly said. Spencer sighed and nodded her head, her eyes gazing into Toby's. He was getting really weird again. Depressingly weird.

"I guess you can count me in too." She said. Toby's grip on her waist tightened and Spencer nuzzled herself into her boyfriend's chest.

"We'll definitely go. Jason and I have some catching up to do." Cece said from the other side of the table. Noel was sitting there, being weirded out by the whole situation.

"I have nothing better to do. I don't want to study for the tests, and this is the perfect excuse." Noel shrugged. He got up and picked up his keyes.

"I'm off. Tell Hanna thanks. And you Spencer, thanks for reminding me what an ignorant jackass I am." He smirked.

"Bye. We leave tomorrow. At six." Aria said. She was really sad her crowd was all depressed lately. She really wanted to make them have some fun, but it was evident she was going to have to work a lot harder to make it happen.

"Aria. It will be okay. We'll make sure it does. Okay?" Ezra kissed her head. She sighed.

Soon, a blonde and her brunette hottie came back. Caleb was still limping a bit from his surgery since his kidney was punctured by the gun shot.

"We're back." Hanna announced.

"Good. We're leaving tomorrow. Six o'clock. Be ready. We're staying there for a week." Cece said in short sentences as she picked up her stuff. It was getting late and she had some stuff to take care off.

Hanna watched after her.

"Holy- freaking- hell" she said, and Aria nodded.

* * *

**In the next chapter they leave for their camping trip! Hope you like this, tell me should I continue.**

**Read & Review.**


	2. Are we there yet?

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all! Enjoy.**

**Read & Review.**

* * *

It was five in the morning when Hanna's alarm went off. Or at least she thought it was hers, until she figured out that her phone didn't have that ringtone. She tried to turn around, but something didn't let her. Someone's arm was tight around her waist.

Caleb's sleeping form was lying next to her.

Hanna smiled at her boyfriend. It was a nice night. Sure, they JUST talked, but she liked waking up next to Caleb. It made her feel safe. Even if Caleb needed protection more than she did. Hanna was so pissed at whoever shot Caleb. He survived, but when Hanna get's her hands on the responsible one, they won't be so happy.

She slowly and carefully nudged Caleb. She was being extra careful, in order not to hurt him. He still had a mean scar and his not-so-long-ago- closed wound.

"Caleb. Hey, Caleb, wake up. It's five. We have to go in like, forty minutes." Caleb murmured something in response, burying his head in Hanna's other pillow. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hm… Have it your way. But I'm going to take a shower. The one you could join me in…" she sing-sang the last part in Caleb's ear. His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Get the water running."

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the town, Aria and Ezra were drinking coffee, squeezed in Ezra's sofa.

"You know, I don't think this is your smartest idea." Ezra said to his girlfriend. She looked up at him.

"I know. But… with all that has happened…. I guess I just want to make us trust each other. We haven't been the same since the whole Nate thing, plus, I think Em is losing her mind whenever Paige is not around."

"I trust you," Ezra said as he kissed her head, "Hanna, Emily, Spencer too and maybe Caleb and Toby. You girls seem to have a lot of trust in them, so I choose to believe them." Aria sighed. She looked at the clock. It was five fifty.

"Shot! We have to go!" she hurriedly said. She yanked Ezra by his arm until they left the apartment. As they were crossing the street, a figure bumped into Aria. He was carrying a big bag, and Aria felt like someone kicked her in the gut.

"Sorry." The figure mumbled in a hushed tone. He didn't even look at Aria. Ezra stepped forward.

"Wes?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Hanna complained to Caleb. Her boyfriend put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Hanna, they're four minutes late. We'll survive." Caleb said and Hanna sighed. From her jeans pocket, her phone vibrated. She dug it out and quickly checked her inbox, thinking it was one of the girls.

_I wouldn't be so sure about that…-A._

"You've got to be kidding me." Hanna said. She forgot that Caleb was next to her. When she wasn't paying attention, Caleb looked over her shoulder. He immediately moved away from her when he read the text.

"Who's that at… Six in the morning?" he asked her, just to hear her answer.

"What? Oh, it's just…-"

"A?" he mockingly guessed. Hanna's cheeks went pale by a shade and tears started to flood her eyes when she realized she's been caught keeping another thing from Caleb.

"Caleb, I…" Hanna started to explain, ready to tell him the truth, but she was cut off by the sound of a car horn. The couple turned around only to see a silver shiny pickup truck moving towards them. Jason was in the driver's seat, Cece in the one next to him. Noel was also in the back.

"Oh fun…" Hanna mumbled as Caleb went in front of her, obviously ignoring her from now on.

Cece was up and running at six o'clock, perky as always, with her perfect make up applied. Hanna's was better, but she had to give the girl some credit. Still, Hanna was dreading the "no make up on camping" rule that Aria proclaimed. So Hanna played smart and put her make up in the morning, before the were camping. Loop holes were such amazing things.

"Morning love birds." She smiled at them. Caleb's face got grimmer, if that was possible, and Hanna shrunk in her seat. Noel was a sharp one, although no one knew what, so he caught up on the tension between Hanna and Caleb. He thought about last night, when Hanna almost slapped some sense into him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Noel wait!" Hanna called after him. He was really pissed off, knowing that Spencer was right in a certain measure. He huffed; the last thing he needed was Hanna- perfect- Marin running after him, like this was some chick flick._

"_What do you want Marin?" he growled. Hanna rolled her crystal blue eyes._

"_Oh, so we're calling each other by our last names now? Okay then. Kahn, get over yourself." She spat out. Her tone was confident, so much in fact, that it made Noel stop dead in his tracks._

"_What?" _

"_You heard me. You think that you're the only one that's ever been dumped? Oh please." She puffed. "What do you mean?" he asked her, getting somewhat interested. _

"_I mean, that Caleb dumped me two times already. And I think he's still not done, considering all the crap I've done to him. But you don't see me bawling my eyes out, do you?" she ignored the fact that she did cry over Caleb, maybe the most in her life. _

"_Okay. What's your point?" _

"_My point is that you can't just storm out whenever someone tells you that you're an ignorant jackass. You ignore it. I know the feeling. Like, in detail, it's my life story." She looked at him. There was disdain in her eyes, but Hanna was not a mean person in general, she's only a bitch when she needed to be one._

"_So, you coming back in?" she inquired as she pointed her head in the direction of the café. Noel nodded after a few seconds. Hanna looked at him; gave him a small smile and went back inside. _

"_Hey Marin." The blonde turned around._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Thanks." Hanna smirked and turned on her heel._

_It felt so good to be bad._

_(End of the flashback)_

"Here they are." Jason stated. Noel sprung up from his thoughts. He turned around. Hanna was asleep, her head in a weird position. Caleb was looking at her with both worry, anger and hurt in his eyes.

There were very few moments when Noel Kahn did something nice for others, and this was one of them. He slowly nudged Hanna, without anyone noticing. Hanna stirred in her seat. In the next moment, her head fell on Caleb's shoulder. He just looked at her, it didn't mind him at all, and then he turned his attention back to a phone in his hands, only glancing at Hanna a few hundred times. Noel rolled his eyes at this.

Kids in love, the dumbest thing of all.

"Who's here?" Cece asked. She raised her head from clipping her nails.

"Aria, Ezra, Emily and… some other guy."

* * *

A black BMW was behind the two cars. Spencer and Toby rode in a comfortable silence. The silence was comfy for Toby only though, since Spencer thought she never experienced a more awkward thing in her life.

And she was there when Melissa brought her first boyfriend to the family dinner. Uninvited.

"Hey." Toby said gently. He touched her forearm and Spencer felt the same sensation in her stomach like every time Toby would touch her. She looked at him, all gorgeous with his abs sitting next to her. And yet, he still didn't look the same. Like something's changed since he left a few weeks ago.

"Hm?" Spencer said. She was thinking really hard.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of… distant."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about… College you know? I still didn't get an answer from UPenn, and that is really bugging me." She lied. Spencer was surprised that she lied so easily to Toby.

"You're going to get accepted. Why are we even discussing that? It's stupid." Toby said with a small smile lingering on his lips.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Not that I'm bragging. Which I totally am by the way." Spencer grinned. Toby laughed and made little circles on his girlfriend's arm.

"Oh, here we are." Spencer said as she parked the car next to Jason's pickup truck. Toby got out and took their two back packs. I was a small clearing and the road started next to it. They had to walk to get to the lake and the camping site. The boys got the tents out.

"Hey guys." Aria said perkily. She was wearing jeans, green button up and some kind of ranger boots. The last thing made Spencer frown. Aria could be so weird sometimes.

"Hey. Hanna you coming?" Jason called. Hanna's sleeping form was still in the back of the truck. She was sleepy and then she yawned. Aria's forehead scrunched.

"Hanna, we can see your uvula." She stated jokingly. Hanna stuck her tongue out on her. The rest of the group laughed. Noel came up to her and offered her his hand. Emily noticed that Caleb's forehead got a new friend- a pulsing vein.

She nudged him gently. When he looked at her, she shook her head in disapproval of his jealousy. Caleb nodded against his will.

"God I hate nature…" Hanna muttered grumpily. She took her purple back pack and flung it over her shoulder. It was almost as big as her back.

"So, I want you guys to meet someone. Um, everyone, this is Wesley. My, uh… younger brother." Ezra said. Emily's attention went from Paige to a chocolate color haired guy that was standing next to Aria.

Hanna "discreetly" came up to her. "Why didn't you do him first?" she asked. Aria's eyes widened and she pushed Hanna that started to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Hanna!" Aria exclaimed.

"I'm just saying…" she mumbled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"God Hanna, we've been walking for five minutes." Emily scowled at Hanna.

"I know. That's why I'm asking." Hanna said in a "duh" tone. Emily rolled her eyes. Toby was walking next to her, hand-in-hand with Spencer.

"Wait, so what happened to Paige?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. She called me at three am. She sounded really bad. She told me she must've caught some stomach flu, because she's been throwing up the entire night since we left the café. I told her I'd stay with her, but she got really worked up. She kinda made me go." Emily smiled sheepishly. Toby's mouth twitched in a small, comforting smile. He knew what it was to be addicted of someone.

Without thinking and against his will, his eyes darted on Spencer's face.

At the same time, Hanna sneaked up on Caleb. She was going insane, him not talking to her the entire morning. He ignored her and barely looked her way twice.

"Caleb." She tapped his shoulder. He turned around, but when he saw it was her, his head turned right back.

"C'mon. Talk to me. Caleb!" she sighed. He had earphones on. When she got no response, she blinked back the tears and distanced herself from him.

"Will you give up anytime soon?" Noel appeared behind her.

"What do you want?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Seriously Marin. I thought you weren't a beggar. Huh, I guess you do learn something new every day." He mocked her.

"What are you saying Noel?" she said, giving up.

"Give the guy some space." Noel said with a surprising amount of gentleness in his eyes.

"Hey!" Jason yelled. He was in front of everyone, being the one with most athletic ability among them. "We're here!"

As he yelled, Emily's phone buzzed. She took it just in case if Paige gets worse. Or if –A gets any ideas. 'Speaking of that bitch...' Emily thought to herself as she went into her inbox. And sure enough, a new message was there with the number blocked.

_Let the fun begin. –A_

* * *

**Oooooh Haleb drama! And this is just the second chapter. Don't worry, they'll make up soon.**

**Wesley's here! Thoughts?**

**Tell me what you think, because reviews are love!**

**Read & Review.**


	3. A little sailing boat

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy that you like the story.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

Toby Cavanaugh was never so conflicted in his life. As he watched the beautiful girl next to him, his mind was going into overdrive. Not to mention he was one kiss from Spencer, and a text from his "boss" away from going into spontaneous combustion.

Toby cursed the day he became the infamous –A.

He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_Toby was sitting on his porch, starring at the neighborhood that hated his guts. A few kids were playing in the street, chasing after a pink soccer ball._

_It was a nice day. Very sunny and the wind was lightly blowing. Jenna took the opportunity to get some vitamin B, so she left to the park. Toby' parents were on a business trip, so that meant he was home alone. The day got better._

_And then suddenly, it all came crushing down on him._

_Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery were crossing the street. Toby felt his pulse get faster. He felt like he could run up to them and… he didn't know. That was what scared him._

_He could tolerate Emily, mostly because she seemed like the girl with the most heart out of all five- actually four of them._

_When they spotted him, the girls stopped, one by one. Spencer's eyes went into hate mode, Hanna's into disdain and Aria's in unpleasant mode. Emily was the only one that sent him a small smile, at which he felt his heart sink even further. She was such a nice girl and being gay and afraid to tell her parents made Toby think she was even nicer. _

_It made him think that not all people were under Alison- queen bitch- DiLaurentis' power. Then it came to him that Emily was __in love__ with her._

_The girls sent him a few deathly glares, and moved to Hanna's Mercedes that was parked in the street._

_As the car speed along, Toby's phone started to ring. _

_One new text message, it said._

'_Wanna get rid of those bitches? Or at least make them pay? Meet me at the Rosewood Memorial Park at midnight. –A.'_

_At first, Toby thought this was some kind of joke. That Spencer will jump out of somewhere and say that he's being punk'd. But nothing was heard except the happy bird chirp. Toby's mind was going a hundred miles per hours. Weighting all the pro's and con's, but in the end, there was only one thought in Toby's head._

_It was eleven fifty nine according to Toby's watch. He was standing next to a lonely park bench. The weather took a turn for the worse since the afternoon. The wind was blowing, a storm was obviously approaching. He had no idea why he was in the middle of nowhere, alone, at night. _

"_You're here" a creepy voice came from behind Toby. He turned around, only to see a masked figure in a black hoodie and black pants. _

"_Who are you? And why am I here?" Toby asked; slightly panicked. He had no wish to die. _

"_That doesn't matter until you hear my proposal. In case you accept it, you'll see who I am. If not, you'll leave and you will never tell a living soul of this." The figure said. Toby realized that it could be a girl, since the figure couldn't have been taller than five foot five._

_The girl told Toby her entire plan, the proposal and everything. She explained to him how if he joined, him and the rest of the –A team will destroy the bitches that have been running his life… He'll finally have his revenge, even if it took him a while._

_The figure stuck their hand out at the end of its monologue. Toby hesitated for a minute. In the end, he remembered how he'll never find anyone to love him, most probably because of those five girls. His mind was set as he nodded. His hand grasped the other and the figure took the hoodie off._

"_Mona Vanderwall?"_

_(End of flashback)_

Now, Toby turned to look at Spencer. The sole purpose he joined the –A team was to hurt her, now he couldn't imagine himself doing so. He thought that he would never find anyone to love him, all because of Alison and her crew. Now, he had her, the girl he tried to destroy in the past. He loved Spencer, for real, and the battle he was having with himself was enormous. He threw a quick look at Caleb and Ezra. If he didn't want Spence to get hurt, and if he was willing to give his life to stop that from happening, they had to feel the same way.

The only problem? Toby wanted out, but the "Big –A" didn't let him. By the time the words got out of Toby's mouth, he already had a blade on his throat. And he threatened to kill Spencer before time, at which Toby reacted. The next thing he remembered, he was in a crappy motel room.

That's where Toby disappeared a few weeks ago. He left to ask for permission to step out. Right after he came back, he and Spencer… ummm, never mind.

"Where the Hell are we and why did it take us so long to get there?" Hanna complained. She spent half of the way talking to Noel, which made Caleb look at Noel like he was growing another head. Caleb wished he could rip that guy's head off and beat him with it.

"We're at the camping site Hanna. Everyone in Rosewood comes here" Emily said. She was already down the path towards the lake.

"So, I can finally put the bag down?" Hanna sighed. Aria laughed.

"Sure Han." Hanna sighed dramatically as she let the heavy bag fall of her shoulder. Cece did the same thing.

"I know where your head's at Hanna." She said. She pulled a compact mirror out of her bag pack and started to fix her make up.

"How come she gets to have make up on?" Hanna mumbled under her chin. Emily smiled. She nudged Hanna gently.

"Hey Hanna, how about we go for a walk? Let's leave the guys to put the tents up." Hanna nodded and followed her athletic friend.

The girls walked slowly on the outskirts of the lake.

"So… I think we have a problem." Hanna started.

"Yeah, what's up with you and Caleb?" Aria asked. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's being such an ass! One secret and he thinks I've been lying to him since... I… It's just that…" Hanna got mixed up.

"A is the problem, right?" Spencer caught up. Hanna nodded. She sat on the ground defeated with her head between her knees.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! I swear that bitch is ruining my life!" Hanna growled. Aria crouched down to her level.

"Hanna, listen to me. We've been through this before! Okay? And we've pulled through. Caleb will get over it. He always does, he loves you." She said. Spencer nodded sympathetically.

"Hey guys?" Emily said. The girls turned around to look at her. She was standing five inches away from the lake, looking at something in the water.

"Em, what's wrong?" Aria asked.

The girls got up and got closer to Emily. They peered over to see what's in the lake. A small boat with an "A" on its sail was floating in the water.

"There's a note on it." Hanna pointed on the small sailing boat.

Aria extended her arms and picked up the paper. She unwrapped the paper.

"What does it say?"

"_You bitch now, but what will happen later? You'll become one of the most popular patients at the Rosewood Hospital. –A." _Aria eyes were slightly wide and filled with just a trickle of fear.

"Whoa. I guess –A started to mean her business." Hanna said. Spencer shot her a skeptical look.

"Hanna, -A always thought her business. Or have you forgotten the time you got run over? Or when Emily was almost killed? Or when she ruined our lives in general?" Spencer counted.

"Fine fine. I got it." Hanna frowned.

"What are we going to do guys? –A just threatened us. I mean, it's not the first time, but we're not alone here! I mean, who knows when –A will sneak into our tents and choke one of us?!" Emily said, slightly paranoid.

"Emily calm down." Hanna said. Suddenly the branches behind them rumbled. The girls gasped and clung to one another. The bushes shook some more, making the girls more and more frightened.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the woods.

* * *

"There you guys are."

"Toby?! Oh God." Spencer said. She stepped out and hugged Toby tightly. He hugged her back. He looked at the girls over Spencer's shoulder. He noticed the paper in Aria's hands. He pointed his head towards it.

"What's that?" Aria caught on a second too late, and she quickly hid the note behind her back.

"Aria?" Toby asked questioningly. Aria shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing Toby really. It's a note I found in my jacket. No biggie." She shrugged. Toby didn't seem convinced but he decided he would ask Spencer later.

"Well, come on. We have set the camp up." He said and the girls nodded their heads. They shot looks at each other, trying to come up with a solution.

"So, how long are we going to stay here?" Toby asked Aria. The petite brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I was thinking about a week. Though, anyone can leave when they please. We have cars here, you know." Toby smiled slightly.

"Got it." He said. Hanna was walking beside Toby and caught a glimpse of him. Or better, his eyes. They had something in them… Something that scared her more that –A ever did.

There was menace in his eyes.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun… **

**Your thoughts? I know there wasn't much of Haleb here, but there will be in the next chapter.**

**Read and review.**


	4. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**xxx hope you'll like it**

**Read & Review**

* * *

"Ouch! Stupid bushes..." Hanna mumbled to herself as the little group, guided by Toby, made their way back to the camping site. "

"Hanna, stop complaining. Besides, didn't you spend those five summers in fat camp?" Aria asked Hanna who shot her a dirty look. Toby slightly laughed in front of them. He turned his head to slightly look at Hanna.

"You? Fat camp? That's hard to believe." He said. Hanna shook her head.

"Oh come on Toby. At least you know I was never the fittest flower in the garden." She said over her will. Hanna looked at Toby again. This time, his eyes were lighthearted and friendly, just like always. Hanna shook her head; maybe her mind was playing tricks on her before. There was no way Toby could be dangerous.

Was there?

"There you are!" that new guy, Wesley, came towards them.

"Wes? Why'd you come all the way here?" Aria asked. There was still almost half of the lake to go around to get to the camp.

"Well you know, Ezra got a bit crazy worried so he sent me to go after you guys." He shrugged. Emily scrunched her eyebrows when she saw the way Wesley was looking at Aria. Like she was a piece of Kobe beef.

"Why would he be worried?" Toby asked slightly suspiciously.

"I don't know. He was always the more paranoid one in our family."

"That's until you kicked him out of it, right?" Aria shot back. She felt as if he was back talking on Ezra, even though that made no sense.

An awkward silence replaced the fresh forest air. Hanna was the first one to get sick of it.

"Okay, so, now that we got that out, can we go back? I'm starving." Spencer smiled and Emily rolled her eyes. Aria was grateful on the other hand.

* * *

"So, what are we going to eat in this small piece of hell?" Hanna asked. Just then, Noel threw her a bag of marshmallows.

"All yours princess." He smirked and Hanna huffed as she opened the deluxe package. The Sun was slowly setting down, and it got a little bit colder. Like they always have been, the nights in Rosewood made you put on an extra pair of underwear from the cold.

Jason, Hanna and Ezra build the fire, with a little bit of navigation from Spencer. Jason and Ezra were the muscles, Hanna was the practice expert and Spencer was the brains who lacked the practice.

Still, it took them over an hour to start a fire.

"I can't believe we forgot to bring matches or a lighter!" Spencer exclaimed. Toby and she spent the entire last night talking, so she didn't have the time to pack. Otherwise, she would've brought every substance known to man to start the damned fire.

"Yeah well, we all had better things to do." Cece said. She looked at Jason flirtatiously. He just slightly shook his head in defeat; there was no way to escape her. Hanna shivered. Ezra handed her his jacket.

"You know Hanna, you should have put on something more… camping appropriate." The ditzy blonde nodded.

"Yeah, now you're telling me." She turned around. "Ummm, where's Caleb?" everyone else turned their heads to look.

"I dunno."

"He's not here."

"He was just here!"

"Han, maybe he's in his tent." Aria said sympathetically. Hanna nodded. She sighed heavily as she got up. She had to find Caleb. Not talking to him for an entire day made her feel as if a part of her brain was dying off. She had to find him and talk to him.

Explain everything to him. Especially the A thing.

* * *

"Caleb?" Hanna called out as she pushed her head through the tent "door". A part of her curls got in her mouth and Hanna blew.

"This crap is so going to ruin my hair." She mumbled. She heard a light chuckle from the inside of the tent. Hanna lifted her head.

Caleb was there; lying on the covers reading some book about computers. Hanna slowly moved towards him, crawling on her knees (literally). She was waiting for him to move away and leave her in the stupid tent, but he didn't.

She scooted into him and he tensed.

"Don't you already know everything there is about computers?" she asked and she felt his defined body relax against her back.

"Hanna, there's so much things about computers I don't know." His blonde snorted.

"I find that hard to believe." Caleb laughed. "Caleb I am so sorry." She quietly said.

"You know, I don't get you. You wear five inch heels, but you know how to start a fire. You act dumb, but you're so smart. You promise me we'll no longer lie to each other, and yet you still do." he said. Hanna shrugged.

"I'm a blonde. I get to do that." She joked. Caleb was silent, only a small smile tugging on his lips.

"I know I should have told you that A is still bugging us, but after what happened at that light house… I just…" Hanna started to hick up as tears flooded her eyes.

"Hanna, look at me." Caleb took her face in his hands. "I'm fine. I'm alive."

"I know. But who says that you'll stay that way?! Alive, I mean." She cried some more.

"Hanna if I die, it'll be for you. I ran into that Nate or whatever was his name guy, because of you. I tried to calm Emily because she's important to YOU. Everything I do is for you Marin." Hanna looked at him. After a small stare off, she turned her head away from his chocolate eyes.

"And that's the problem Caleb. Everything will be because of me. You're the only one that know about A beside me and the girls, and that will kill you eventually" she sighed. She was about to leave the tent when Caleb caught her hand.

"If it saves you, I don't care." He said as his lips crashed onto hers. Slowly, it began to felt like it always has. Amazing. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he kissed her neck. Painfully slowly, he laid her down on the covers.

***Insert mental picture here***

Then, all of a sudden, someone's steps could be heard outside. Hanna and Caleb quickly got up. Hanna slowly shoved her head outside as Caleb put his shirt back on.

It was almost pitch black outside, except for the small glimmer of the camping fire a few yards away, and all Hanna could see were lines of a figure running in the woods.

Caleb's head appeared a few seconds later, and he looked around.

"What did you see?" he asked worried. Hanna took a sharp breath.

"A."

* * *

Back in the camping site, the group was actually having a good time. They were in the middle of telling scary stories, since they gave up on waiting for Hanna and Caleb.

And no one dared to ask where they were.

It was just Aria's turn, and as she opened her mouth Noel's phone buzzed. Everyone's eyes fell on the handsome Kahn.

"What? Like none of you brought their cells." He said accusingly.

He quickly went into his inbox; there was one new text message there. The number was blocked, but the message was pretty clear.

_Caleb and Hanna_

_Sittin' in the tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes loves_

_Then comes marriage_

_Next comes trouble in a baby carriage_

_ -A._

"What the hell?!"

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so short and really, really late, but my life is a big mess right now. A bunch of homework, not to mention assignments I have been packed, always studying or sleeping. Sorry :/**

**Tell me your opinions, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
